love conquers all
by Atamus
Summary: The jewel is almost complete,and feelings have still not surfaced. Hurting,sadness,and joy.But through every thing love concours all Inu&Kag Mir
1. voice of an angel

Disclaimer: As you probably know I don't own Inuyasha, oh and on my own from le-miz 'Thinking' "Speaking"  
  
~~ Voice of an angel ~~  
  
"I'm tired can't we set up camp yet?" Shippo whined. "How can you be tired you aint even walkin'!" Inuyasha stated back annoyed at shippo's whining. "Inuyasha, don't you want dinner?" Kagome asked. At the mention of dinner Inuyasha's ears perked up and he agreed that they could stop for the night. After a dinner of ramen and a good long talk the group settled into bed. Above from his perch in a tree, Inuyasha watched Kagome sleep. 'She looks so peaceful, and beautiful. Oh Kagome, if only I were free to hold you.' he said to himself. Sighing he adjusted his position to get a better view. Looking down at her once again she began to stir. Kagome turned over; Inuyasha realized she had never been asleep. Feeling restless she got up to go for a walk, Inuyasha fallowed silently through the trees. Kagome walked until she was at the edge of the river they had camped by. Breathing in deeply she sighed and smiled, looking up at the moon she began to sing. On my own  
  
Pretending he's beside me  
  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
  
Without him  
  
I feel his arms around me  
  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
  
And he has found me  
  
In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
  
All the lights are misty in the river  
  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
  
And all I see is him and me for ever and forever  
  
And I know it's only in my mind  
  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
  
And although I know that he is blind  
  
Still I say, there's a way for us  
  
I love him  
  
But when the night is over  
  
He is gone, the river's just a river  
  
Without him the world around me changes  
  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
  
The streets are full of strangers  
  
I love him  
  
But every day I'm learning  
  
All my life I've only been pretending  
  
Without me his world will go on turning  
  
A world that's full of happiness  
  
That I have never known!  
  
I love him  
  
I love him  
  
I love him  
  
But only on my own. 'Wow. she has the voice of an angel' Inuyasha said to him self. 'I think I'll talk to her now'. Jumping silently down from the tree he walked up behind kagome. It took almost all his strength to stop him self from rapping his arms around her waist as he approached her. Instead he reached out and touched her arm softly. Startled, kagome whirled around fast and fell, but it happens she fell into Inuyasha's open arms. Kagome blushed at her now awkward situation. "I um.I."she began nervously as her cheeks deepened in color. Inuyasha felt a small smile forming at his lips, "kagome."looking down at her face he forgot everything he was going to say. 'How does she do that to me' He asked himself. She looked up at him confused, "w. what were you going to say?" she asked him timidly. " Kagome I need to tell you something. its.its." 'God, I can't get it to come out'. Just as Inuyasha was going to finish his hard to say sentence he smelt something along the air. Turning his head he took in a deep breath. The air was thick with the sent of earth, something rotten, and blood. 


	2. arrow of love

Hey guys I know my last chapter was kind slow going but this one is action packed well kinnda, please r&r Oh and I know I'm a terrible speller Disclaimer- sadly Inuyasha belongs to know one except Rumiko Takahashi "~~~" -Speaking '~~~'- Thought ~~*Arrow of love*~~  
  
Inuyasha's attention was slowly drawn away from Kagome as he tried to isolate the sent. "What is it?" she asked, now worried at his actions. "I...I smell blood". Kagome's expression of worry turned to panic. "Lets go," he said to her bluntly. Kagome nodded before climbing onto his back, and leaping forward into the trees.  
  
~~*~~ "This is sure to get him hear, and as soon as he sees me, I'll have him!" the person said grinning.  
  
~ ~ ~ Inuyasha ran fast through the forest following the sent. 'I wonder who's hurt, I hope its not to serious' Kagome thought while watching the forest come rushing towards her from Inuyasha's back. "Almost there" Inuyasha said still running. Finally they arrived at a small clearing; in the center was Kikyo with what looked to be the same fatal wound across her shoulder. Inuyasha was in complete distress. "Kikyo...."Kagome looked away from the seen. It hurt her so much inside to think that one minute Inuyasha could be with her, so close, then the next have him snatched away with the slightest whim of Kikyo. "Kagome...she's bleeding bad is there anything you can do to help her?" Inuyasha asked. "I'll go find some herbs" she replied back. 'Hold on Kikyo, Kagome will be back to help' Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome jog away from the clearing. He looked down at her face calm and cold. "Kikyo who would do this to you" he whispered. Kikyo's eyes shot open as a smirk formed at her lips. "Fool..."she said standing up "you sent away the only thing that might have kept you alive". Inuyasha backed away slowly (an: more like scooted cause he's still on the ground) "Kikyo..." but before he could finish roots ad vines rapped around his wrists and ankles, binding him to a giant tree. The vines spread latching him on tightly. Kikyo picked up a bow and quiver of arrows from behind a bush. She drew an arrow out latching it on to her bow, pointing at Inuyasha's heart. "Kikyo, why are you doing this?" Inuyasha asked trying to figure out why in the world she would want to kill him. "You have betrayed me for the last time, and I will not stand for it. If you will refuse to devote your self to me on your own, I will have to remove the only obstacle in the way or kill you." Inuyasha wide eyed breathed in sharply "Kagome..." "So Inuyasha will be with me or will you have to watch her die," Kikyo asked. "I can't love you anymore, my heart is hers, and your heart is forever cold now, you're not the same Kikyo I loved all that time ago." Inuyasha replied. 'Hold on Kagome I'm coming' ~~*~~ Kagome finally started back to the clearing with a handful of herbs. 'I hope she's lasted this long...If only Inuyasha would ever look at me with the same worry and love as how he looks at Kikyo. But he never will, I have to face facts he loves her and nothing will change it. Not even how much I love him.' Sighing she reached just out side the clearing but was stopped by Inuyasha. "She's dead, you took to long. How could you let her die Kagome, you knew I loved her that's why isn't it, you want to ruin my life!" he said practically screaming it at her. 'How could he think I would do that to him, or that that's how I feel.' Inuyasha struck her across the face, Kagome dropped the herbs she was holding and cradled her face. Tears ran down her checks at both the physical and emotional pain. "Inuyasha..." she said silently.  
  
*~~`*`~~* "No don't touch her! "Yelled the very angry real Inuyasha. Kikyo laughed evilly at his pain and anger, "he's only getting started and the best thing is she and everyone else will think that it is you who killed her". "No..." Inuyasha breathed.  
  
`*` 'How can he be doing this' Kagome thought as her heart broke once again as pure pain spread within her body. She started trembling as she looked at him. She looked straight into his eyes the ones that held so much depth and emotion. ' Wait a sec...they're the wrong color, wrong even for demon form' "your not him" she spoke softly. "What?" the imposter asked. The Inuyasha that she saw before her had raging blue eyes, but she new that Inuyasha's were amber they sparkled so brightly they almost appeared gold. " You're...you're not Inuyasha...Inuyasha would never speak or act like this to me. I care for him to much, I trust him!" Kagome yelled out to the creature in front of her.  
  
**~** 'She...she cares for me, Kagome...' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Impossible how could she see through my illusion I disguised him perfectly "Kikyo growled. "Well no matter he will still destroy her even if he doesn't look like you.... that girl will die, I swear it."  
  
)~~*~~(  
  
"So you know I'm not your precious one. Fine then I can release my true form and get out of this ugly skin." The demon took off his Inuyasha disguise to revel that he was some kind of wolf demon. He looked somewhat like koga but older and scared. Kagome started to run; running faster than she thought her legs could ever carry her. But the wolf being a demon caught her like it was nothing. Thinking quickly Kagome noticed a broken arrow lying on the ground. She bent down quickly picked it up and concealed it behind a fold of her skirt. The demon stretched out an arm and grasped her by the throat. Kagome gasped in pain, she could feel her throat tightening under his grasp. She struggled to breath but was to weak. With the few ounces of strength she had left she stabbed the demon right in his heart. He cried out in pain, Kagome didn't realize but with her growing powers the arrow had become sacred. The demon howled out in pain one last time before bursting and becoming nothing more than dust. 'What could be happening to Inuyasha..."? Kagome thought before heading back to where the clearing was. ' Inuyasha whatever's happening to you I will save you'.  
  
***~~*~~*** "Damn she saw through it all and managed to kill him!" Kikyo swore. "I guess ill have to kill you since that pesky girl won't seem to die" Taking aim again Kikyo released the arrow. 'Well this is it... Kagome I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain. Maybe me not being around is best, you can move on with out me as a burden.' Inuyasha thought to him self. "I'm sorry..." Inuyasha said closing his eyes at what he thought were his last words. Inuyasha felt warmth all over him, he opened his eyes. It was Kagome, and to his horror she had the arrow Kikyo had shot sticking out of her shoulder. "Well, it seems she can die." Kikyo said coolly. "We can now be together Inuyasha, I'll let you have time with her before she dies completely. Come to me when your journey and revenge is over." With that Kikyo turned and walked away with a slight smile on her face. "No... Kagome!" Inuyasha said panicking at the blood spilling from her wound. " Inu...Inuyasha... I'm so happy... you're... you're...ok" Kagome managed to say before collapsing I his now free arms. Inuyasha was in complete shock, Kagome was bleeding heavily. Thick dark blood was oozing from her wound, staining her shirt and pail skin. He started to run holding Kagome close to him, running as fast as he could to give her the help she needed. 'Kaede she will be able to help' Inuyasha thought. "Hold on Kagome were almost there," Inuyasha said softly to her. He was lucky that they had left only that morning, and that he could get her help so that she wouldn't die. He ripped through the forest at top speed finally reaching the border of the village, and continued on to Kaede's. Kaede was instantly woken when Inuyasha came through the door. "She's been shot can you save her, please, please tell me you can, I need her..." He said out of breath. "Alright, alrigt, don't get mushy on me put her down over there." Kaede said in response. Inuyasha obeyed and placed Kagome by the fire pit. "Start a fire" Kaede instructed. Gently but quickly she pulled out the arrow and placed a thick folded cloth on the wound applying pressure to stop the bleeding. "Hold this Inuyasha I need to get herbs". Inuyasha placed his fingers on the patch next to Kaede's. Kaede let go and left the hut as quick as she could to get the herbs. Inuyasha looked on Kagome's face, she was sweating. He fallowed the curve of her neck to the wound its self. 


	3. collecting shards

Hey thank you to the people who read my last chapter! Anyway as requested I have some more action in this chapter between our other couple in the gang. Hehe like always after you read please review! Disclaimer: yeah, yeah....don't own Inuyasha  
  
~* Collecting shards*~ Like expected it took Kagome some weeks to recover before the group could get out on their quest again. And all the weeks Kagome was recovering she had a guardian angel of shorts. Inuyasha never left her side; even if she didn't really know he was there he was always watching out for her. All the time he watched her the same questions kept running through his head, why did she take the arrow for me? Why would she risk death to save me? He was so completely wound up in it that nothing else seemed to matter to him then the mystery of Kagome. Now more then ever feelings of compassion and love were brewing inside him. He watched Kagome intently as she played with Shippou. She smiled and giggled as Shippou rolled around in the grass with Kirara. He sighed noticing that Miroku was coming up behind him. "What do you want?" he asked rudely as the monk stopped behind him. "I'm merely doing exactly what your doing" Miroku answered. Inuyasha looked at Miroku confusedly but when he turned back to Kagome, he saw Sango approach. "Hey Kag, I was just looking for you" Sango said. "Why is that?" Kagome asked. " I want to talk to you well about well...Miroku" "Oh, is he giving you more trouble than usual?" Kagome asked. "I'll tell you somewhere more private. Because incase you hadn't noticed were being watched." Sango said. Kagome looked over to the edge of the field she was in. She looked closely at the bush and sure enough, there were little doggie ears and a staff sticking out of the top. "Oh no they know were here, damn it Miroku if you hadn't come she wouldn't know I was here!" Inuyasha said Fiercely. "I'm sorry but lately I can't seem to keep Sango out of my head" Miroku said calmly. "Tell me about it..." Inuyasha said still staring at Kagome.  
  
~*&*~  
  
Later that evening Shippou, Kirara and the girls made there was to the hot springs. Sango and Kagome were very anxious to talk about guys. That always seemed to come up when they were bathing; they always talked about fears, problems, but mostly guys. Once the two were settled in the everlasting topic came up yet again. "Ok Sango, so why did you need to talk to me about Miroku?" Kagome asked. "Well you see... I ... Um..." Sango started. 'What ever it is it must be very important.' Kagome thought to her self as she watched Sango struggle with her words. "Well...you see..." 'Might as well get it over with' she thought to her self. "I'm...well... I'minlovewithMiroku" she said quickly as to get it out. "Oh my god Sango you love him! As in your not in the petty feelings stage anymore, its down right love!?" Kagome said excitedly. "Yeah..." Sango said heavily blushing. Kagome squealed out with joy for her friend. "Oh wow you two make the perfect couple!" Kagome said smiling. "I'm not sure if he likes me like that, I think he just wants me for my body..." Sango said sadly. "Oh come on Sango lighten up, you know that's just not true. I mean come on, why would he keep bugging you if he didn't like you?" Kagome said reassuringly. "Well you could be right..." Sango said with a small smile.  
  
~~~*~~~ Mean while back at camp:  
  
"Come on the girls are bathing you know what that means..." Miroku said to Inuyasha smiling stupidly. "Miroku I'm not going with you. I don't want to be hit again because you insist on peeking at Sango." Inuyasha said turning his nose to the air and looking away from Miroku. "Are you saying that you don't like looking at Kagome?" Miroku said, as his smile grew larger. Inuyasha turned bright red and almost fell over from embarrassment. "What are you trying to say, that I'm a pervert like you?" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku. "I think you know the answer to that," Miroku said as he turned to the forest and started walking. Inuyasha was fuming, 'How dare he say that I'm no better than him peeking at naked girls, even if I do like it some what... that's besides the point!' Inuyasha picked up a log and threw it at the now retreating Miroku. "Ow that hurt" he heard from a distance. "Heh, got him" he said smirking.  
  
**~*~** 'I wonder if what Kagome says is true. Could Miroku like me for me?' Sango thought to herself. Maybe I can let him in. just then Sango's "pervert" sense came to her. Sango instinctively picked up a large log and threw it at a tree. Sure enough Miroku fell out. 'Maybe not..." she though disappointedly. 'He definitely doesn't want me like that.'  
  
==*=*== That night back at camp Sango was severely depressed. Everyone could see it especially Miroku. He felt very guilty and sad because of her. 'What's happened that would make her be like this?' he wondered. Miroku got up and walked over to Sango. "Can I talk to you?" he asked. Sango just stared up at him for a moment before getting up and fallowing him into the forest. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou exchanged glances of confusion.  
  
~~*~~ "Sango what's wrong?" Miroku asked. "I can't really tell you hoshi-sama" Sango said sighing. Miroku looked over at her sad expression. He didn't know what to do except try and comfort her as best he could. "Please Sango can you tell me?" He asked again. She sighed thinking hard on how to tell him this with out giving anything away. "I just...well, why is it that you peep and grope?" She asked him. "Well you see, if I didn't really get under people's skin they wouldn't notice me at all." He answered. 'I hope she can read the hidden meaning.' He thought hopefully. ' So this is Miroku's sweet side. And he... only dose that to get me to notice him...Maybe I actually can tell him how I feel.' Sango thought. "Miroku...how do you really feel about me?" She asked looking him in the eye. "Well...I...I..."  
  
Well that's it for now! Hehe ^-^ I'll try and update more frequently but yeah, stupid school. Anyways please review! 


End file.
